


Burnt Dinner

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Home of Descendants Drabbles [14]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Chad is sweet, Gay, Husbands, Jay laughs, M/M, Ohh Chad is so cute, Slash, burning food, burnt, honeymoon phase, takeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jay comes home with hanging out to find an surprise in the kitchen.





	Burnt Dinner

Title: Burnt Food

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Descendants, 2015

Series: none

Pairings: Ben/Carlos, Jay/Chad, Audrey/Mal, and Al/Doug.

Characters: Ben/Prince, Chad Charming, Jay, Carlos, Evie, Doug, Mal, Audrey,, Cinderella, Prince Charming, and Al (OC).

Summary: Jay comes home with hanging out to find an surprise in the kitchen.

Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Chad I'm ho-what the hell is burning?" Jay shouted as he opened the front door to the house, he shared with his husband Chad Charming. Jay coughed as more smoke filled his nose and lungs making his eyes water. Jay continued his pursuit to the kitchen as he covered his mouth and nose. He followed the smoke to the source which happened to be unsurprisingly the kitchen. "Chad! What are you doing?" 

Chad Charming jumped as he turned towards with a sheepish smile. "Hey babe. What are you doing home so early?" 

Jay raised his eyebrow as he entered the kitchen dropping the takeout bag of Indian food on the counter. "I got us food."

Chad smiled as he moved to blocked the smoking sink from Jay's prying eyes. Jay walked slowly towards his husband as he continued to try and see anymore him.

"How's Mal and Audrey doing? Ben and Carlos? Doug and Al?"

"Good. Ben and Al are wondering if y'all are still on for game night next Tuesday. Audrey needs you to meet her at Princess Boutique, she says the owner has an soft spot for you. Evie is good too." Jay added since his husband didn't meant the daughter of the Evil Queen. Chad shrugged his shoulders when the girl's name was mention, he never did like the girl.

"Now what are you doing?"

Chad sighed as he ducked his head in embarrassment, "Alfredo chicken and pasta." 

Jay frowned as he peaked over the shoulder to the smoking sink. Inside the sink sat an overly burnt pot with some dark piece of charcoal inside of it. Staring harder Jay noted that he could make some of noodles inside the burnt pot. "You, my husband Chad Charming, son of Cinderella and Prince Charming, tried to cook?" Jay asked. 

Chad sent his husband an glare. "What are you saying?"

"I never thought you would try to cook, honesty. Why are you trying to cook?"

"I can't want to make a meal for my husband." Chad snapped. Jay laughed as he moved to wrap his arms around Chad's neck as his husband automatically fell on his hips. "Not when your cooking can kill me. Now, let's eat." Jay stated as he peck Chad's lips. Chad rolled his eyes but didn't speak against Jay's claim. 


End file.
